gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Trans-Am (episode)
is the 22nd episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot Lasse Aeon connects the GN Arms to the combat container. He then asks Ian Vashti how Lockon Stratos is which the tech replies not good. On board the Ptolemaios, Lockon is in the medical room, wearing an eye patch over his sniping eye. Dr. Joyce Moreno says it will take time for the damage to heal. But Lockon isn't worried. However, Tieria Erde blames himself for Lockon's wound. Down on Earth, the GN-X squad recharge on GN Particles and depart in their GNX-603T GN-X units, determined to finish off the Thrones once and for all. But not far away, the Trinitys are in despair, having to eat canned food, on the run and running out of particles. Johann contacts Wang Liu Mei for assistance in getting back into space. Liu Mei agrees but warns them of the UN's approaching attack. As the GN-X squad prepares for attack, the Trinitys try to keep their particle emissions to a low. But with a barrage of particle beams, Michael unleashes his Fangs, only for them to be destroyed. When Drei is damaged by Soma Peries, the Trinitys are forced to flee the battlefield. The entire battle was broadcasted all over the world. In Azadistan, Marina Ismail is relieved that Setsuna F. Seiei isn't in the battle; in Japan, Saji Crossroad mutters "Go to hell, Gundam", believing Celestial Being killed his sister. Sergei Smirnov lets the Thrones go, as their particles are almost depleted. Back on the ''Ptolemy'', Lockon assures Tieria that what happened wasn't his fault. But it comes to a revelation that Virtue didn't reboot because Tieria tried to link with Veda. Their conversation is overheard by Feldt Grace, hypothesizing that Tieria is no normal human. Setsuna resolves to go down to Earth and rescue the Trinitys, though the space elevators are unavailable. He goes in the container with Lasse, with orders to come back. On Earth, Nena is freaking over the damage done to her Drei. Just then, Ali al-Saachez's Enact Custom Agrissa Type hovers by, claiming to come in peace. Nena waits in Drei while her brothers talk. Al-Saachez, after revealing that he killed Laguna Harvey, kills Michael and disarms Johann. The latter yells to Nena to run. Yet Al-Saachez allows him to get in his Gundam to see what type of fight they put up. He then takes control of Zwei, bypassing its biometrics scanner. He reveals to the siblings that they were just scapegoats and kills Johann. As he goes for the killing blow for Nena, he is hit by the container and Exia. Setsuna realizes that "a demon like him can pilot a Gundam" and begins to fight Al-Saachez On the moon, Ribbons Almark had unlocked level 7 of Veda. A mysterious container then comes up, holding the cryogenically preserved body of Aeolia Schenberg. Alejandro Corner comments that Schenberg had frozen himself and was planning to awaken when his plans were fulfilled. Unfortunately for him, he isn't going to see a new world. Corner brings up a gun and shoots Aeolia's body. But suddenly, a prerecorded video of Aeolia activates, indicating a system trap. Schenberg had anticipated that someone would attempt to kill him and talks about how humans today are stupid, choosing war and driving the world further into conflict. However, he still has faith. But if they cannot change. Setsuna is not faring well against Al-Saachez. Barely able to hold his own when his former teacher was piloting an Enact, Setusna is totally outclassed when Al-Saachez battles with the power of a Throne. Exia loses weapon after weapon, first the shield, GN Sword, then the GN Long and Short Blades. Al-Saachez goes for the killing blow once more when the GN Drive in Exia lights up and the Gundam goes to superspeed. In a reddish hue and leaving afterimages, Exia evades Zwei and knocks him down to the ground. Another message by Aeolia plays in Exia and Ptolemaios, saying he entrusts the full utilization of their GN drives in hopes of bringing about a new world and a new peace. Zwei gets up and attacks but can't compensate for Exia's high speed. In desperation, Al-Saachez releases one of the GN Fang containers, with Setsuna slicing it in four allowing Ali to retreat. The system that gave Exia its high-performance mode is known as the Trans-Am System.